<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Three Androids and a Red Rose by SakuraAlexia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413353">Three Androids and a Red Rose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAlexia/pseuds/SakuraAlexia'>SakuraAlexia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Celebrations stories [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NieR: Automata (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Post-Ending E (NieR: Automata)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:33:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraAlexia/pseuds/SakuraAlexia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He gently picked up the flower in his hands with a sigh. “I hoped I could find at least one for each of the girls.”</p>
<p>What would they think now? If he gave this to 2B then would A2 get angry at him? Or would it be the opposite way around? He didn’t want to make the two jealous of one another and break the harmony they had worked so hard to create.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2B/9S/A2 (NieR: Automata)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Celebrations stories [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Three Androids and a Red Rose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So this is what humans used to do.” 9S exclaimed as he flipped another page of the book a Resistance member had kindly given to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was a book of human traditions and celebrations around the world, and there were so many. Apparently different countries held different ways to celebrate too, which made it all even more interesting, things would change depending where someone lived and from popular and religious beliefs even.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Humans were amazing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had read a number of them, Christmas, Easter, Thanksgiving and so on and so forth, but the one that caught his eye at the moment was Valentine’s Day, he was amazed that once a year humans would celebrate love. If he wasn’t mistaken, the 14th of February was today too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He looked over to the two women fishing not too far from him, 2B sitting cross legged with her fishing pole in hand, while A2 simply rested her head on 2B’s shoulder, her eyes closed but she wasn’t quite sleeping.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Putting his nose back in the book he read better what humans used to do, searching if there was anything he could do for them, he saw that many of these things revolved around spending time together and eating, which wasn’t quite fine, since androids didn’t eat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But he had read that humans would also give flowers on this occasion, so maybe…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was sure 2B, his beloved 2B would appreciate, she’d become way more open and affectionate now that she could allow herself, now that everything was over and she didn’t need to keep everything inside anymore.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No more pain, no more fighting, no more killing and no more secrets.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A2 had been a bit different, the woman was always with her guard up, but after living as a fugitive so long they couldn’t blame her, but despite the cold exterior she had a kind heart, and he had been happy to give her another chance.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was still rough at the edges, mostly with strangers, but between them three she had relaxed and willing to both give and receive affection. They still didn’t know everything about her, they knew a bit of her painful past, that she had lost many people dear to her and because of that it wasn’t easy for her to get attached to anyone anymore, but didn’t want to pressure her more, she’d tell at her own pace when she was ready.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since she had decided to stay with them it meant they must have been doing something right.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was definitely going to get flowers from them, he could already picture tucking them into their hair.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Roses too, they must be roses, and red, otherwise they weren’t good enough.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Pod, can you find the location of some red roses for me?” his Pod floated closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Affirmative. Marking location on map.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks Pod.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Proposal: Unit 9S should keep his intentions hidden to unit 2B and A2.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Probably better, but still I’ve got to tell them I’m leaving for a bit, they’ll get worried.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Proposal: This Pod will leave a notification to Pod 042 to notify unit 2B and A2.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, that also works.” he nodded. “Let’s be on our way then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Notification received from Pod 153, unit 9S left a message for until 2B and A2 saying he is going to leave for a short while, and says to not worry.” Pod 042 floated over in front of 2B’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A2 cracked an eye open. “Should we worry?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’ll be alright, he can take care of himself.” 2B replies with a shrug. “If something happens his Pod will notify us.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If you say so.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2B wrapped an arm around A2’s waist, holding her closer. “Just relax.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A2 placed her hands on the other android’s arm, gently squeezing. “That I can do.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>9S walked and walked around the forest, searching for the flowers matching the picture he had seen in his book. He spent time looking around in every bush, but it seemed all he could find was a single stray rose.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t want to doubt his Pod’s directions but really there was nothing else around that place. Maybe the others had been destroyed, or eaten by the animals.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He gently picked up the flower in his hands with a sigh. “I hoped I could find at least one for each of the girls.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What would they think now? If he gave this to 2B then would A2 get angry at him? Or would it be the opposite way around? He didn’t want to make the two jealous of one another and break the harmony they had worked so hard to create.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2B had to work a lot for it given his still reluctancy in trusting A2 and also the woman’s heavily guarded demeanor towards them both, but mostly him. He did try to kill her without wanting to listen to reason after all.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His Pod floated closer to him. “Proposal: unit 9S should bring this rose to unit 2B and A2, this Pod believes they will appreciate the kind gesture.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He nodded, smiling. “Yeah, thanks again Pod.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He left his free fist for his companion to bump it, she had been such a great help as always.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A while later he returned, this time to the Resistance’s Camp, since 2B and A2 had decided to call it a day for now, 2B claimed she caught enough fishes for now and went back trusting that 9S would simply use his Pod to track them down, A2 had just tagged along with her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He carefully hid the rose behind his back, blushing as he approached the two women who had been sitting near the jukebox, relaxing and listening to music.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Nines, come sit with us.” 2B motioned over as she spotted him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Blushing harder he approached, still keeping his gift hidden. He would really love this to go well. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A2 seemed to have noticed as she frowned at him, it almost got him scared, she still had that effect on him sometimes, that threatening aura that sometimes still showed up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Is there something wrong?” she asked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I… uhm…” he looked away, embarrassed, too much to talk.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Unit 9S went to collect a gift for unit 2B and A2.” his Pod chirped from behind him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Well… that settled it.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So that’s why you’re keeping your hands behind you back this way.” 2B got up from her seat trying to look over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, show us.” A2 encouraged him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Convinced and hopeful they wouldn’t be angry at him, he showed them the flower. Indeed they weren’t angry but instead curious, and in awe even, he guessed neither of them had ever seen a rose before.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s this for?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well I was reading that book of human traditions, and today humans used to celebrate love by giving chocolates and red roses to their loved one, so I asked my Pod where I could find these flowers but… I hoped to find more but I only found a single one…” he looked down, now they knew the truth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Nines… it's still beautiful.” 2B smiled at him. “And we still appreciate you trying, right A2?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A2 however appeared rather distracted, she kept staring intensely at the flower. “Yeah…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh no, was she angry? Did she think he didn’t appreciate her enough? That he didn’t love her enough? 9S looked at her, his gaze fixed on her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No that wasn’t anger or anything, they both had seen this look before, it was sadness, he wasn’t sure why but every time she had this look on her, he could tell she was longing for something lost in some memory of hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>2B also seemed to have noticed this change too, she always did. After all she had known A2 much better. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Still smiling sweetly, she placed a hand on the older android woman’s shoulder. “Are you okay, A2?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you? Did I do something wrong?” 9S also moved closer, afraid he had triggered something in her without meaning to.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A2 however shook her head, still maintaining that same look of before. “It’s fine, I’m fine. It was just…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just a memory. Right?” 2B concluded, it always was a memory. A2 nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, but it’s okay, I’m okay, really.” she took a breath before looking at the flower again. “So, this is a rose then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>9S nodded. “It looks the same as the ones I have seen in the book so I assume so.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A2 cracked a small smile. “It’s very pretty.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again that longing look, something was bothering her, but they didn’t ask what, if she so desired she would tell them herself when she was ready, and they would listen.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Say Nines, how about we let A2 keep this rose? Wouldn’t it be a good idea?” 2B asked him, understanding that she would be the best candidate to keep it, if it triggered such a reaction from her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This wouldn’t be fair on you, 2B, 9S got it for us both.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I want you to have it, it’s clear that you have some attachment with this flower, so it’s better if you keep it. I insist.” 2B took A2’s hands in hers.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>9S added his own free one on top. “Yeah, 2B is right, I insist too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A2 looked at them both, taken aback from them, she opened her mouth to argue but the pleading look on both android’s faces told her she wouldn’t with this fight. Damn them and their kindness, she thought with a smile.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess I can’t talk you out of this huh?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope.” 9S smiled, eagerly pushing the flower into her hands, she held it close to her chest, feeling it swell with joy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A2 sat back down where she was before, now joined from both 2B and 9S at her sides so she was in the middle.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“My friends…” she started, her voice barely above a whisper. The other two didn’t say anything, just waited for her to continue. “They… some of them had flower names…”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t continue, but she didn’t have to either, she knew they understood where she was getting to. She felt them both wrap their arms around her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The trio stayed like that for a while, letting A2 calm down and enjoy the attention that was given to her. Until 9S perked up again, taking a strand of her long hair in his hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know, I think it would be even better if you put it in your hair, A2.” he rolled the strand in his finger, she didn’t complain.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe we should braid her hair too.” 2B added to it. “Will you let us?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A2 again considered refusing, but once again she didn’t find it in herself to say no, these two were persistent in showering her with love. Not that she minded anymore she found herself admitting.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, fine.” she grumbled, yet she smiled.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The duo also smiled, as 2B went to retrieve the brush, and then they spent their time styling her long hair in a long braid, with the rose 9S brought with him tucked into the hair, sitting on top of her left ear.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>